Sharpie
by TheJadedKnight
Summary: Things written in Sharpie are the little catalysts in Evelyn's life, whether good or bad, she can't tell. Follows a modern universe. Warning signs to be put in the appropriate chapters
1. The Club

_**Author's Note:**_ _So this first chapter is short as my intention was to just give y'all a feel of it. Enjoy. R &R_

* * *

The club was packed with writhing, sweaty bodies that were supposedly dancing to the music that mostly featured low bass and a few lyrics. The grind and bump style gave a more sexual feel than the tango but I assume that was the point. The dance floor was foggy and dark, making it nearly impossible to know who you were grinding upon. I walked to the bar where a lean, young woman with choppy, blonde hair was serving liquor. "SoCo and Sprite," I said distractedly, eyes on pressed bodies. I spotted Leliana in the sea of sweat dancing with a burly man with curly blonde hair and a tan woman with long black hair. A pang of jealousy shot through me. I shook it off. I wouldn't have come if the woman hadn't coerced me into coming here with her. The whole idea of grinding upon a stranger was odd to me. Maybe it was because I wasn't too good with people. So when I heard "Hello there, Sweetness," from the stool next to me, I wasn't sure what to do. I looked towards the voice. The voice came from a busty, bronze woman with golden eyes. Her dress was short and white with a plunging neckline that amplified the volume of her breasts. "Care to dance?" The woman said seductively. I glanced at Leliana who was pressed against a woman. I gulped down the last of my SoCo, relishing the heat and put down some money. She smiled smugly and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor.

Her hands found my hips and mine clasped around her neck. She swayed her hips into mine causing me to grab her and pull her closer. I ground my core into hers. It occurred to me that I'm pretty much having foreplay with a woman I know nothing of. The light buzz from the liquor made it easier to accept it. She turned around, giving me access to a rather glorious behind. I grabbed her hips and ground into her offering. We swayed to the music, close enough to feel each other's heavy breathing. There was a couple of times others attempted to dance with either of us, only to be ignored.

We must've danced for hours, never minding the changes in beat. We ended up facing each other, our breaths mingling, every body part touching or was close to. Her hand was inching up the skirt of my green dress. It was inches away from my center when a hand came upon my shoulder. I looked at the offender with furrowed brows. The blue eyes that stared back belonged to Leliana. The clever remarks I had in my throat died. My dance partner straightened out to look at my friend. No, not look. She undressed Leliana wit her eyes. I expected to be jealous again but at the same time, it turned me on. "Leliana this is…" I gestured to the woman who was close to my side. "Captain Isabella but without my ship, the title rings a bit hollow," the woman bowed jokingly. Her smile was flirtatious. Leliana looked between me and Isabella with a cocked brow. "Nice to meet you," she turned towards me, "Evelyn, we should go." I looked questioningly at her. "C'mon, Kitten stay," said Isabella. The proposition was very convincing. "Yeah, why can't we stay?" I gave Isabella a look over, "I quite like it here." She gave me a wink. I bit my lip. Leliana snapped her fingers to get my attention. "Evelyn. My friends told me that Corypheus is here." My eyes snapped to her. Andraste's ass, he was here? "Are you sure?" I asked quickly. My arm slid off Isabella who was looking really confused. Leliana nodded grimly. I looked to Isabella. "I apologize but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again," I said. I was about to leave when the tan woman grabbed my arm and uncapped a sharpie with her teeth. She wrote, what was presumably, her number on my forearm. She winked and let go of my arm. I gave her a smug look and walked briskly out with the redhead at my side, looking back to see the tan woman giving me an apprehensive look.


	2. Late Night Insomnia

**_Author's Note:_** _I've come to enjoy writing this story more than I thought I would. Although, school is upon us and writing will become a pain in the ass. Bear with me, yeah? R &R. Enjoy!_

 ** _After A/N: So, thanks to Stormy, I have seen the light and notice my work is a big block of words making your senses probably hate me. You honestly can tell when Stormy began helping me. Thank you, Stormy. Although I probably say that a lot._**

* * *

I snuggled further into the soft quilt. It was approximately 11 at night and my mind was racing as it had been for days since the club. My bed didn't provide the comfort I craved. The qualities I usually loved it for felt strange to me and unwanted ; the largeness of the bed, the softness, the cool of the sheets. All felt foreign. I wondered what Leliana was doing right now. Considering the time she would most likely be sleeping. I wished I could be there, head snuggled into her shoulder, arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined. I shook the thoughts from my head. Attempting to sleep would just result in being useless; I shrugged out of my covers and sat up. I surveyed my apartment. It wasn't the biggest nor the most luxurious but what can you do? Of course, there was always the option to go home to my parents but they more or less disowned me and I would do better to avoid them at all costs. I stood up and went to the kitchen. The multitude of dishes caused me to sigh. Don't get it wrong, I'm normally a tidy person but work has me scrambling.

The crime in Denerim had taken an up-rise since Corypheus was released from prison. He's what you would call a crime boss. All organized crime stems from him and my job is to stop him, essentially. I began to scrub the plates and bowls furiously. The idea that he could just bribe a path to freedom began to piss me off. I realize that the Wardens couldn't prevent it, despite all their efforts, Corypheus is too powerful of a man, even for the famed Wardens. I had been scrubbing the same dish for 15 minutes. I dropped it, hearing the noisy clattering as it bounced around the metal sink. I sighed again. I pushed away from the counter and walked on the cool linoleum to the soft carpet of my living room. I looked at my forearm. Although the ink was gone, I rubbed my thumb where the number once lay. The paper I transferred the number on was in my drawer. Should I call it? I sat on my couch and turned on the TV. The show became just background noise as I thought about that night. As far as I could tell, the show was about a town of geniuses and one normal cop. My eyes became droopy and I slouched into the fabric of the couch. A knock on the door snapped me out of my sleepy state. I slowly rose from my position on the couch. Who would be here at, I looked at the clock on the wall, 2 in the morning? I pondered who might be at the door as I padded my way there. My hand laid on the doorknob and I hesitated. Corypheus might have sent one of his goons to off me. I grabbed a dagger from the place under the table and returned to the door just as another knock echoed out. I turned the knob slowly, readying myself for whoever it may be. I opened the door to a woman leaning on my door frame.

"Evelyn! I… hic… juswanted to shee you," Leliana slurred out.

She stumbled through the door and I promptly shut it behind her. She examined Leliana. Her outfit consisted of a blue skirt that could've passed for underwear paired with a silver, skintight short-sleeve shirt that had a plunging neckline and back-line. Her boots reached the middle of her thighs, buckles covering the leather material.

The woman staggered to my couch and collapsed on top of it. She peeled her boots off and threw them uncaring of where they landed.

"Leliana? What are you doing here? Are-are you drunk?" I pestered her with questions which probably wasn't the smartest choice due to her condition. I came over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Can you rub my feet? I walked here all tha way frum The Hanged Man," she mumbled. Her face was stuffed in one of the throw pillows, her arms wrapped tightly around it.

I took her foot in my hands and began to rub it. I applied pressure with my thumbs hitting all the sore points in the soles of her foot. Leliana had a lazy moan slip through her lips. The sound immediately struck my core.

"Leli, The Hanged Man is a very unsavory place. Why did you go there?" I asked, concentrated on ensuring that she was all right instead of surrendering to the sounds tumbling out of her mouth and into my center. I put up my 'walls' to try and block out her effects on me.

"Ishabela invited me to shee her apartment," she mumbled.

I froze. Did they…? How did Isabela even find her? Maker, she's really hammered. If that Isabela took advantage of her at a state like this… I resumed rubbing her feet, switching to the other.

"I mished you. That's why I came 'ere," she turned her head to look at me as she talked.

I searched her blue eyes for any sign of honesty and, although drunk, they seemed truthful. I was flattered that she came all this way just to see me but it was an unnecessary risk.

"You should've called me. I could've came and picked you up," my hand came to rest on her lower back as I said that. The material of the shirt was silky underneath my calloused fingertips.

"I wanned to shurprishe you. And, Ishabela shaid some things about you."

Her words made my ears perk up. What could've Isabela said to make Leli not want me down there? My suspicion of the tan woman flew through the roof. Could she be a spy for Corypheus? Maker knows how much he wants my head.

"What did she say?" I asked softly.

I saw a debate warring on her face. A resolution settled in her eyes.

"She shaid that she wanned you. But you're mine sho I dinnt call you."

That… was not what I was expecting. Her response filled me with a sort of warmth. It felt as though I was the tipsy one. My reply was on the tip of my tongue when I heard resounding snore coming from the woman on my couch. I sighed. I deftly slipped my way from under her legs and pulled her into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her head rested on my shoulder.

I laid her down on my bed, ready to cover her with my quilt when her hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the bed with her. I squeaked, not that I'd admit it. I fell nearly on top of her if not for a last minute, mid air twist. I landed to her left where she promptly covered half my body with her own. She wiggled her legs in between mine and pressed her face into my neck. My objections came short when I heard, yet again, snores coming from the woman on top of me. I relented, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. Maker, this woman...


	3. But That's My Shirt

**_Author's Note:_** _So wow, updates will be slow due to the fact of my own remembrance of how much I hate school. I apologize but school may have my body, but you have my heart. Tell me if you get that reference. R &R. Enjoy!_

* * *

My hands glided over soft skin and I brought a warm body closer to me. When my fingertips bumped large mounds my eyes snapped open.

I rose myself up on my elbow and with wide eyes, ogled the woman pressed against me.

It seems drunk Leliana got up in the middle of the night and poured a glass of water, which I spotted sitting on my bedside stand, untouched.

It also appeared that she had taken off her shirt. I tried to tear my eyes off her body but they were affixed to her heavy breasts.

My curtains had provided much protection from light but the rays that snuck their way in played with her pale skin, yielding a glow that gave my senses a shot of ecstasy.

Her back was against my front which gave me a mixed feeling of relief and disappointment. I carefully pushed away from the bed, grateful that my clothes were still on.

I checked the clock. Andraste's flaming arsehole! I was late for work! I started getting dressed hurriedly, my shirt was halfway buttoned and my suit pants around my ankles when I remembered Leliana.

If I was late, she must be… Wait, she was one of my bosses, she could just go to work when she wanted to. I called Cassandra and told her all about my vomiting everywhere and constant trips to the bathroom which earned me a disgusted sound and a 'Fine. But you had better show up tomorrow.'

I returned to the bedroom to put my sleeping clothes on again. I glanced at the bed and noticed the lump under the covers was missing.

"You don't have an alarm?" asked a voice behind me.

I jumped and covered my chest with my hands as I didn't have my bra on. "Whe-when did you wake up?" I turned my back to her as I said this, looking for my shirt.

"I've been awake. Did you know your eyelashes flutter when you sleep? They're like butterflies and I just want to reach out and keep them for myself," she said softly.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder at her. My eyes met hers and I swear, I felt a kind of… heat, in our gaze. Like our eyes were embers and by meeting we created a flash fire. I'm not sure how long we remained with our eyes locked. Her sapphire orbs stared into my hazel. I had to look away but her gaze kept me trapped in a state of reverence.

It was the moment my simple crush was anything but. I loved my best friend and boss and I didn't know how to handle it.

I tore my eyes away, looking at the floor.

"You won't be able to find your shirt over there," she said knowingly. I could hear the smug smile in the cadence of her voice.

Slowly, I once again turned my head, hoping to avoid that gaze but also desiring the heat to envelope my senses yet again. I attempted to look everywhere but the blue that threatened to ensnare me once more. In that process that I found to be more laborious than expected, I noticed a logo featuring the Fereldan Bureau of Investigation on her left breast.

"Because you stole it," For some odd reason I couldn't fathom, I took pleasure in that.

I began to look for a different shirt in my old dresser.

I settled for a comfy, form fitting long-sleeved grey shirt, thankful she didn't ask about the scar that runs from the top of the back of my neck to my right collarbone.

I walked to my kitchen, grabbing Advil and a cup of coffee from the pot I started during my work craze.

She gratefully took them from me and settled into the couch. I snatched the blanket off the back of the couch and settled it over the both of us.

"So, I don't think I've ever seen those boots on you before," I began.

"What boots?" She said slowly, bringing the cup away from her lips.

I got up and grabbed the leather boots after searching a bit.

"These?"

She put her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"I think those belong to Isabela…"

I looked at her. In what situation would they get undressed and get so distracted that Leli could steal her boots?

My hands clenched around the leather material.

"Why did you take them then?" I kept my voice calm, striving to keep my temper under wraps.

"I think I took them so she would have to find me," her hand was at her head and her eyes closed. My jealousy was tossed aside, to be replaced with worry.

"Are you okay? I swear, the Advil will work within the next 15 minutes. Do you need another drink? I can get you a bag of peas to put on your head or-" she placed her hand over my mouth. She smiled, head still down and eyes still closed.

"You talk too much," she giggled.

I kissed her hand and instantly regretted it. She was most likely with Isabela and she wasn't mine. Her head worked it's way up to look at me. Her hand still covered my mouth. She dropped it and leaned in.

I followed her lead, tilting my head. Our breaths became one. She smelled of cinnamon and wine. I brought one hand up and brought her chin up. I closed the space between us. Her lips played with mine, renewing the flash fire from before. Her hand snaked up to push on the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I sucked on her lower lip and heard her groan. Isabela snuck her way into my mind. She probably kissed her like this too and revelled in the sounds. My jealousy flared. I parted our lips and looked into her eyes that gradually opened. I met her gaze and surged forward, pouring the anger, jealousy, and impatience into her lips but not without adding love, admiration, and warmth. I licked her bottom lip, asking, no begging, for entrance. She teased me, opening slightly but not so much that my tongue could enter. I growled and nipped at her upper lip. She fully surrendered to my hot mouth, melting into my body. She lightly maneuvered us so that I was lying down and her body was draped over my own. Her hair created a wall that separated us from everyone else.

At least that's what I believed until, mid kiss, I heard a knock upon my door. I groaned. Really? Now? Why does this keep happening?

Leliana made a move to get off and I pulled her back giggled and kissed my pouting lip. I felt her hands push down on the couch beside my head.

I took my time getting to the door, half hoping whoever they were gave up. Still giddy from the lips that I could still feel pressed against mine. I could still feel the body that fit exactly to mine.

I snapped back into the present but the feeling was still extant.


	4. Boots

_**Author's Note:** God, I hate school. Can one of you take me from it? Anyways, this is a short one but I'm planning more. Hey, Stormy, if you're reading this, I'm sorry for not contributing to the group but school fucking sucks. I still need to talk to you about OITNB. R&R_

* * *

"How did you even find this place?" I asked the tan woman who was making herself very much at home on my couch.

Her arm was on the back of the couch, conveniently behind Leliana's head.

Her outfit was a bit less cleavage than the club but not by much.

"I've got a man at the Hanged Man that knew you, Sweetness. Varric gave me your address," she said lazily.

Her voice sultry and sexy.

I felt a tugging in my lower belly. I noticed that I felt my heart pull for Leliana but my groin for Isabela.

Glancing over at Leliana, her eyes caught my attention. They were looking at Isabela but not in the way I expected, but more like a warning. Isabela didn't seem to give any indication that she saw it as she was staring at me the entire time.

"You've come for the boots, yeah? I'll get them for you," I rose from my position on my armchair.

I walked across the room to grab them and as I bent down, I looked back, spotting two pairs of eyes glued onto my ass. I hastily straightened and casually pulled my very short shorts down a bit, attempting to cover up.

"I'm here for the show," Isabela said, looking me up and down, biting her lip. She looked at Leliana. "Did she 'Arl your Eamon'? 'Explore your Deep Roads?' Maybe 'pampered your Paragon?'"

Leliana blushed and looked down. The woman was impossible.

"Not yet, thank you very much," the words slipped through my mouth. My eyes grew wide and my eyes veered to the blue.

Our eyes met and I braced for anything.

She winked and returned her gaze to the bronze woman who was looking interestedly between the both of us.

Isabela had a glint of knowledge in her eyes, like she planned this or something.

I handed the leather boots to her, allowing my fingers to brush hers for reasons I couldn't fathom.

She smirked and the golden orbs told me everything that she wanted me to know.

Isabela stood up and seemingly hugged me. Her breasts covered mine I delicious weight. She leaned in to whisper in my ear, "If you want to have fun, I have a room at the Hanged Man. You have my number. Take care of her." She backed off to say in a normal voice, "Well, there are drinks to be drank. See you , Kitten," to me, "Maybe later, Sweetness."

With that, she waltzed out of my apartment.

I returned to my spot, resting my head on Leliana's thighs.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, right?" I said with my eyes closed, revelling in the feeling of her fingers combing my hair.

"I do. I know that it's true, also," she said, her voice like velvet. The cadence of her voice and her words calmed my fast-beating heart.

That's when the idea slammed its way into the forefront of my brain.

"We haven't been on a date. Well, that is, unless you say yes to tonight," I said nonchalantly, pretending to be as uninterested as can be.

I didn't have to look to know a grin was on her face.

"I don't know. There's a lot of work to be done." Great, she was being coy now.

I smirked at her and shot up, twisting and pinning her to the couch, laughing at her indignant squeal.

I kissed her briefly. Our lips met and as I pulled away, she moved her face with mine, trying to continue the kiss. I waited for her eyes to open and said, "Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

She smiled and nodded. I bent down to kiss her again, releasing her hands as I did and cradled her face, feeling her hands wrap into my hair.

I sucked her lower lip into my mouth, dragging my teeth against it as I pulled away.

"Our date is at eight. I'll pick you up," I rose up off the couch, "Now, I have to get ready for a date."

She rose with me, grabbing my head in her hands and smashing her mouth into mine. "At 8, then," she said and lazily walked away to my room, grabbing my sweats and putting them on and grabbing her clothes.

She sauntered to my table and I saw her write something on a sticky note with a Sharpie and stick it to the surface of the wood.

With a wink, she left me.

I laughed to myself. Why had I thought this was going to be hard?

Then it flooded my brain.

Maker, why did I have to ask myself that question?

I made a mental pro and con list.

Cons:

She was my boss

My best friend

Out of my league

Four, five, six, seven, eight the list went on.

Pros

My best friend

She knows me better than anyone

I know her better than anyone

Four, five, six, and although the list wasn't as long, it secured my decision. A smile returned to my face in full force and I hopped up.

I whooped and pumped my fists in the air, jumping around.

I won't admit it, but seems like it'd look like a tribal dance or someone stepping on hot coals.

I assume it was very loud as my neighbor came down and knocked on my door.

"Dear, can you keep it down? It's like a herd of broncos down here," said Vivienne.

That woman scared me. She was like a viper but without all the cuddliness.

"Of course, Vivienne. I will be quiet. I apologize," I said with a sheepish look. I'd rather avoid a war before my date.

She smiled knowingly and left me to close the door.

I scrunched my nose and looked at the clock.

I had six hours before the date.

I stripped myself of my clothes and hopped into the shower, reveling in the heat of the water cascading over me. Time was on my side.


	5. Don't

_**Author's Note:** Hey, Bo, maybe you shouldn't read this part because I put us into it, but you never seem to listen to me so go ahead. Stormy, how was your day? I like asking people that question apparently. Everyone else, thank you for reading this, I'm really feeling this story, despite my lack of direction for it. R&R. Enjoy. Also, this is a lead up to naughty stuff_

* * *

Time was not on my side. You'd think that six hours would be enough time but panic attacks take longer than one hour.

It takes quite a bit to persuade yourself into going through with something while trying to focus on your breathing. Currently, I was pacing through my kitchen, burning a hole in the linoleum, clad in only a dress shirt, black underwear, and socks.

Completely buried in my own psyche, I didn't notice myself leaning and therefore altering my path slightly, eventually resulting in my hip smashing into the corner of the table, creating the feeling of being shot.

I grasped onto the table in my own pain, crushing a poor paper that got in the way.

After the initial pain subsided, I gave a glance at the paper that got caught in the cross-hairs.

 _Just Breathe_

The sloping letters written in Sharpie convinced me to do just that.

She knew I'd freak out.

Maker, I love that woman.

Finally, I was ready and eager, with just 30 minutes to spare.

I called the Gnawed Noble Tavern and confirmed the reservation and I swear, the place was much nicer inside than the name implied.

I was officially set to go.

I arrived at the gated community of Skyhold where, Blackwall, the security guard knew me well enough to just let me pass.

Skyhold was for the very wealthy or important, so you can probably see why I don't live there.

The place was very old, or so Leliana told me. My guess was it was at least 100 years old.

They did some renovations since she moved in, the streets are freshly paved and the gate was replaced among other smaller details. Whether it was her influence or just a coincidence, I don't know.

Her house, the farthest to the left, was quite large for someone living alone and Andraste's Grace grew in the flowerbed, making the place smell very nice.

I walked up to the front porch, took a breath, and headed up the stone stairs and to the sturdy, oak door.

Ringing the doorbell, I fixed the collar of my black dress shirt and adjusted my white tie. I gave myself a pep talk in the meantime.

"Are you two finally romantic?"

I jumped at the voice coming from my left.

Wynne was sitting on the porch in her rocking chair, presumably watching the sky.

"Mayyyybbee," I said, swinging my arms.

Maker, I was such a child around her.

Maybe it was habit or maybe it was my knowledge of her sickness that made me want to make her laugh. Either way it worked.

"I do not want to see her hurt," she said, wagging a finger at me, her eyes containing a warning within them.

"I promise never to hurt her, okay? I'm just going to get her to love me and then leave, 'cause I'm a monster. That's all."

Wynne shook her head.

"Maker, I hope not," came a voice right in front of me.

Again, I jumped. Although, I did try to look smooth after realizing who it was.

The first thing I noticed was a dress that fit to her like a Dovahkiin to a sweet roll.

It flowed from her shoulders like water cascading down her, leaving little to the imagination of her form.

The material was an ultramarine blue and stopped mid-thigh.

She matched it with intricate black heels that were about 4 inches, making her just my height.

Next, I saw her blue eyes watching me delicately, with a tinge of cockiness.

Her hair was intricately braided, which seemed quite feat to me considering the shortness of her hair.

"Well Fade me, but you look gorgeous." The words tumbled from my numb lips, sounding awfully clunky to me.

She giggled and whispered, "You look very good yourself, no?" Her eyes twinkled.

A goofy grin forced its way across my face. Maker, she was so beautiful. I tried to make my eyes convey everything I couldn't say.

I offered my hand to her, to which she promptly took it.

 _Do you really want this part, Varric? Yes, I know. Fine fine, but if this ends up in one of your friend fictions..._

The Gnawed Nobles Tavern wasn't too packed, thankfully.

We were seated within 5 minutes, our seats across from each other, another plus, as it was getting increasingly hard to keep my hands off her.

By all that was good, I loved her.

Our small talk was just words running through our minds, never really sticking due to our... distractedness.

It seemed, at least to me, that the entire dinner could be skipped in favor for other activities.

We talked of little but the real conversation was held in the words unspoken, but heard anyways.

I smirked as I began to play with her foot with my own.

She raised her brow and ran her foot up my calf.

My eyes narrowed and growled lowly, "Don't."

Her eyes twinkled as I felt the foot inch its way upwards, reaching my knee.

I rested my hand on the offender and repeated, "Don't."

A secret smile crept across her face.

I gently put my fork down on my plate at the moment I found it moving up my thigh.

I rubbed my eyebrow and she had a wide grin.

Heading for the bathroom, a bronze woman at the bar smiled and nodded her head.

Quickly shutting the door, I found no others in the stalls.

Splashing water on my face to cool myself down, as hastily as I could, I went for the door when I heard someone open it.

Ready to escape, I jumped when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Evelyn," breathed a sweet voice.

My head snapped to look at her.

Now, the next part was a blur for me but I'll retell it as best as I can.

I looked into her blue eyes, so well accented by the dress, for a split second before I backed her into the door.

My hands rested on either side of her head.

"You should stop," I rumbled in a voice I didn't know I had.

"But that wouldn't be fun would it?" The lilt of her voice washing over me.

I moved my face closer to hers, my mouth to her ear. "I'm giving you a choice. Either you stop and I will too. Or, you continue, forcing my hand," the whisper making her shiver. I could hear her breath catch.

Not moving her head, she replied "I don't know what you're talking about. Stop what?"

It would've been convincing if I hadn't looked into her eyes and seen a shine in the blue.

My hand came down to the door knob, locking us in.

"You do this on purpose."

She didn't say anything but winked.

My control splintered at that moment.


	6. Stars

**_Author's Note:_** _So, this is a bit hard to explain, I will do it to the best of my abilities. In the beginning of some chapters, there's a clip talking to Varric, yeah? It's because that's the reality, I've decided to put that in italics. The rest is Varric's book of them. Does that make sense, hell, it probably doesn't. Well, if you've got a question, put it in the comments or PM me and I will answer to the best of my ability. This is hard, trying to be a decent writer while taking so many advanced placement classes plus playing matchmaker for my friends. I should make an autobiography, Spreading My Butter Too Thin is what I'll call it. R &R. Enjoy Kids._

 ** _Starts a bit sexual but gets smothered by fluffy at the end_**

* * *

 _You are not allowed to repeat this, especially to Isabela. I wouldn't even be telling you this if I hadn't drank so much. Varric, if I see you writing, I will tell everybody what you did with the Seeker when we were in The Hinterlands._

Her rebelliousness just fed my need to control this.

I kissed her hard, relishing in the moan that escaped from her.

My hands coming to her hips. Her hands were splayed against the metal of the door next to her waist.

I kissed hungrily across her jawline, reaching her earlobe, and pretty damn quickly I was biting it. I licked the sore skin in apology, causing a sharp inhale.

I shifted to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, which seemed to be hammering.

"I didn't know I could love you this much," I whispered and licked along her neck.

"I don't know if that was compliment or not," Leliana mumbled as she lifted her chin, giving me better access.

I laughed lowly and nipped my way up the pale skin to look at her.

"I would never insult you."

I looked into her lust blown sapphires, consumed by the passion and adoration I felt for the woman in front of me.

I was startled by the jiggling of the doorknob.

I pressed my finger against my smiling lips as Leliana started giggling, stuffing her fist in her mouth in an attempt to muffle them.

"Mama, I can't open the door!" A small voice came through the door.

The jiggling continued and a knocking began.

"Whoever is in there, you either need to open the door or be the ones cleaning up a pee puddle," came an exhausted sounding voice.

I looked at Leliana and used my thumb to fix the smudge in her lipstick while she fixed my tie.

I unlocked the door and put a collected face on, trying to kill the burn in my lower stomach.

Opening the door, I said, "I apologize for the inconvenience," and walked out, Leliana on my arm.

I saw the wide eyes of the mother before she followed her kid into the bathroom.

"I'm going to go pay, I want to show you something," I detached from Leliana, ignoring her confused looks.

* * *

"Are you cold?" I asked, hopping off the roof to grab the soft, wool blanket I always kept in my car in case of emergency.

We were on a cliff in the Hinterlands. It was my place to think.

Holding it in my hand, looking at her, I noticed her hand pointing towards the stars.

"A long time ago, there lived a fair maiden called Alindra. She had many suitors, but spurned them all, for she did not love them.

One day, Alindra was sitting by her window in her father's castle, singing and dreaming, when her lovely voice caught the attention of a young soldier.

Entranced by her song, the soldier drew near to Alindra's window. As their eyes met, he fell in love with her, and she with him.

When Alindra told her father about the man she had chosen, he was furious, for Alindra was high-born, but her love nothing more than a common soldier."

Leliana began telling a story I was not familiar with. I quickly climbed my way back onto the cold metal of the car roof and set the blanket over top of us, my head snuggled into her shoulder.

"Continue," I said softly, her words casting a soporific fleece that swathed me.

"To keep them apart, he had Alindra imprisoned in the highest tower of his castle and sent her soldier to the wars.

Alas, not a month had passed before news of the soldier's death reached Alindra. Alone in her tower, Alindra wept for her love and beseeched the gods to deliver her from this cruel world.

So earnest was her plea that the gods themselves were moved. They gathered Alindra into their arms and lifted her hight into the heavens, where she became a star."

I looked at the stars, seeing her words in pictures, the soldier, Alindra, all of it.

"The gods also raised up the soul of Alindra's soldier love and there he dwells, across the horizon from her. The band of stars between them is a river of Alindra's tears, cried for her lost love.

They say that when Alindra has cried enough, she will be able to cross the river to be reunited with her soldier."

The pictures remained in the sky, timeless.

"That story was… beautiful," I said, turning to face her. "You're beautiful."

She blushed.

"This story is one of my favorites, a tale of a love so great and so enduring that it defies death, and moves the gods to action. Sometimes I ask myself, does such a love exist? Can it exist?" She finished in a hushed whisper.

"If we lose hope in love, then we are truly lost."

"Evelyn… you-"

I pressed my lips to hers lightly, how our first kiss should have been, gentle, but filled with our emotion. I'm not saying that there wasn't heat, there was just more… passion. There was none of the anger and jealousy of the first kiss, or complete sexuality from our libido of the last one. This was different, purer. There was no tongue or lip biting, there was no sucking or groping, this kiss made it feel as though we were the only people in Thedas. Just Evelyn and Leliana. This kiss made images flash behind my eyelids. Not sexual images, but more like seeing her in white, taking my last name, or us growing old together.

We must've been kissing for at least 10 minutes when we broke.

I had a goofy smile plastered on and it only grew wider when I opened my eyes to look at her.

I loved my best friend.

And I was so screwed.

This time, I didn't want to run. Why would I? She was the only person that really knew me, I told her about everything. She helped me through my past relationships and I helped her through hers. This was no different, we'd continue to be there for each other, but with more kissing.

"Want to come home with me?" I asked, not wanting tonight to end.

She smiled.

* * *

As soon as we got home, I tore off my shirt and tie.

Quickly getting in my comfy clothes which consisted of a sport bra and large sweatpants, I gave Leliana a large shirt, per her request.

And that's how we ended up here, watching this very odd show, already taking bets on who was going to end up with each other.

We decided that the raven- haired inventor/writer was going to end up with Ms. Secret-Service.

After a bit, we abandoned our distance and spooned.

I was hard to focus when the lack of pants showed off her toned legs. I covered up in a blanket, more of an anti-sex agent than for warmth.

I didn't want to go fast, as I might have with past conquests.

She just wasn't that, she wasn't some conquest, so that I could take her and drop her. Leliana is someone that has been in my life for years, and I've loved her for years.

"Evelyn," I heard from the women in my arms.

Response on the tip of my tongue, I stopped when she said it again and rolled over, eyes closed.

I chuckled lowly and maneuvered my way from between the sleeping beauty and the couch.

Wrapping her in the blanket, I picked her up with ease, bridal style, and set her on my bed.

Going back into the living room, I plopped myself down on the couch and checked my phone.

One text from Josephine telling me about a ball or something and another from an unknown number.

 _Private Number: You think you can just steal away my girlfriend? I don't think so. Tell her that I know where she is and I will always find her and that if she thinks she can let some whore take her to dinner while we're still together, she's in for a rude awakening._

My mood dropped considerably and dread raised it's talons and slashed them into me.

Leliana isn't dating anyone and hasn't for a while. The last person she dated... was Cousland. But Leliana told me that she broke up with him because when he killed, something broke inside of him and he wasn't right anymore.

No, he went to jail, this couldn't be him. He got a life sentence.

It was going to be a sleepless night.


	7. Waiting

**_Author's Note:_** _So, I'm back, to haunt your screens and provide entertainment. I'm quite proud of this chapter. Maybe because it's my 'coming back' chapter. Anyways, this writing period is going to be very very busy, filled with Secret Santa, new chapters, and a prompt given by a very imaginative person. Thanks to Stormy for inadvertently dragging me back into the writersphere again. Enjoy! R &R_

* * *

Two days of fear, no show. Every shadow, every creak, my thoughts went to him. It wasn't as if I couldn't handle myself, I was definitely capable enough, it was the unpredictability of the situation.

I didn't ask myself if he was coming after me, I asked when he was coming after me. Cousland was a trained assassin, capable enough to handle an arch demon.

My only hope was that Leliana wouldn't be put in the cross-hairs.

I would protect her with my life. Leliana was my everything.

" _Oh that's cheesy, Inquisitor."_

" _Shut up, Varric."_

Sitting at my dining table, I jumped several feet, nearly knocking over my Special K onto the floor when I heard the phone ring.

I hopped out of my seat and snatched a notepad and pen off the counter before rushing to get the phone.

If it was Cousland, I would record everything he said, for investigative reasons.

Pen ready, I answered the call.

"Evelyn… please... "

I dropped the notepad and grasped the counter.

"Leliana, what happened? Where are you?" I squeezed out. The breath forced out of me at the sound of her voice, cracked and pleading.

"Leave… You have to leave… He's coming... Please."

I looked at the ceiling, tears forming, throat closed, chest constricted.

"Tell me where you are," I said forcefully, trying to keep the tears out of my voice.

"I… I love you… Just go, okay?... I lo-" Crackling and a groan of pain.

"LELIANA! Please, baby, just tell me where you are, please, baby."

A low, rumbling chuckle came through the phone.

My blood began to boil, my grip became tighter on the counter, my jaw set.

"Sorry, she's a bit preoccupied. You see, she has to make preparations. We're getting married," said a grumbling voice.

"Cousland, you fucking bastard. Touch a hair on her head and I swear, I will kill you." My voice was trembling.

"What? No congratulations? A wedding only comes once in a lady's life." He chuckled again, "I would tell you where the reception is held, but you didn't RSVP. Oh well."

I roared obscenities at him, even after he hung up.

I slammed the phone onto the counter, pieces scattering everywhere.

I was dressed within 2 minutes and headed out the door, heart cold.

...

My footsteps echoed on the stone walls of headquarters.

"Cassandra!" I yelled, storming into her office.

Three sets of eyes snapped to me.

I ignored Cullen and Josie's stares.

"You told me you'd keep her safe!" I roared. Walking forward, I slammed my hands on her desk.

"We are aware of Leliana's situation," she said bluntly.

"It looks like you're doing _so much_ by sitting on your ass!" I practically screamed and threw my hands in the air.

"What you have so rudely interrupted was a tactical meeting. We have been deciding what to do." Cassandra gestured to the reports in both Cullen and Josie's hands.

"Why wasn't I notified? I will be a part of this assault," I said in a thundering tone.

"Inquisitor, if I may," Cullen started, "your relationship with Leliana might compromise the mission. We are not willing to risk losing Leliana and you by allowing your impulsiveness."

I turned to face him and stepped forward.

Grabbing his collar, I spoke in a menacing voice I didn't recognize.

"My relationship is the reason I should come. You cannot stop me. Whether or not you _allow_ me, matters little, General."

Whatever relationships with them I had could be fixed later, Leliana took precedence.

"What is the plan?" I asked.

As it turns out, they had been monitoring my house phone ever since Cousland was released.

Tracking his call to me, they'd pinpointed his location to the warehouse I was currently scaling.

There was a small window I could squeeze through to make my way to perch on the rafters.

The carbine SR-25 strapped to my back was my weapon of choice, along with a Glock 22 Gen4 strapped to my hip. Well that, and the Gerber Guardian knife in my boot.

What?

Gotta be ready for anything…

After finding the optimum perch, I doubted I could be seen. With the getup I had on, someone would be hard-pressed to find me. The black combat boots, combat pants also in black, and a black long sleeve shirt paired with a bulletproof vest kept me well hidden. Along with a black combat helmet with a dark visor.

I looked around the seemingly empty warehouse.

Cassandra said Cousland was to be here at 22.00. It was currently 21.45.

I told them that I would be patient.

I told them that I would wait for their call.

I told them I could control myself.

But when it became 22.15, I got a bit anxious.

He should have shown up by now.

My blood began to boil with impatience.

Thumbs tapped on the base of the gun, hands fidgeting with my helmet.

I thought about her. I hoped she was okay. I prayed to gods I didn't even believe in for her safety.

My ears perked up and my gun went to my shoulder to aim when I heard the squeal of the warehouse doors opening.

I trained my eyes on the intruder.

He looked like a teenage boy with scraggly brown hair and narrow shoulders.

As he walked, he glanced around nervously.

I wondered where he was going until he walked up to the pile of gravel and bent down, opening a hatch on the floor.

My gun lowered and my brows shot up.

"Cassandra, Cousland hasn't come but a boy did. He went through a hatch on the floor," I said into the intercom.

I strapped the gun onto my back and began to make my way off the rafter by shimmying down the support.

"I'm going in."

"Trevelyan! You are to remain on stand-by. We will have the team search the premises," her voice crackled in my ear.

I groaned. How could she tell me to NOT search for my kidnapped girlfriend?

"Why can't I go down?" Any other day, I would have laughed at that double entendre.

"We cannot keep an eye on you down there."

I began walking towards the hatch.

"Fine, fine. I won't go down," I opened the hatch, "but oh take your time!" I tied a rappel rope around the support as the ladder looked like it was made out of rickety splinters. "Don't worry! Leliana's life _obviously_ means nothing!" I ended loudly.

I huffed and made my way down the chute.

I would tell you what the place looked like, if I could see it for myself.

The pitch black of wherever I was made me wonder how the boy found his way around.

I turned on the mag-light I had clipped to my belt.

Rats ran from the light and cobwebs lined all of the square box I was in.

There was a stone archway at the left of me and not much else.

Seeing as that was the only possible way, that's the way I went.

I began to see a glowing light after a bit of walking.

My handgun was quickly in my hand.

I squinted my eyes and flicked off the flashlight.

It seemed like torches or lanterns was causing the glow.

Laughter and voices reached my ears.

I stepped softly, sticking to the shadows.

My back was to the last archway and the men's voices were obnoxious.

I was perplexed by the sheer number of the voices.

I poked my head to look around the corner.

My heart dropped when I looked around the room.


End file.
